


Sejun and his Boyfriends

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: :(, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic smut???, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sejun bottom, Seungsik top, Seungwoo switch, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, im nervous, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Sejun’s boyfriends (who also happen to be boyfriends) trying very hard to individually get his attention
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Sejun and his Boyfriends

Sejun used to hate mornings, he _dreaded_ the sun blinding him early and disturbing his beautiful sleep, but now...  
He enjoys them.  
He enjoys waking up to the warmth of 2 pair of strong arms around his frame, holding him gently. 

He enjoys the soft kiss Seungwoo gives him, and Seungsik's groggy " _Good Morning, Sejun-ie_." 

He enjoys all the love he recieves firstly he opens his eyes to the world. 

He is blessed.

And just like every morning, today was no different. 

Sejun's eyelids flutter open, and his hair are a mess on top of his head, all fluffed up in different directions. He feels a kiss on his neck and he hums, making the arm splayed across his waist hug him tighter.  
This was Seungwoo, definitely. He cuddles up to Sejun sometimes, like a little spoon and holds him tight close to his body. 

He feels another kiss on the top of his head, and he looks up at Seungsik with half-lidded drowsy eyes,  
"Good Morning, baby."   
Sejun's heart paces, ' _Fuck- not the morning voice_.' 

He hums in response,   
"Guess what it is today." Seungwoo mutters in his own deeper, morning voice. 

Sejun raises a brow at him, and then he remembers its the weekend. This was their day, when all three of them enjoyed themselves thoroughly.   
Working night shifts was tiring, and the nightly cuddles were all that Sejun needed from both men to be refreshed for another morning. 

"The weekend...?" Seungsik said as a matter of fact. 

"Yes!"

"No shit sherlock." 

Seungwoo raises his upper torso to look at Seungsik who was holding Sejun to his chest, fingers strumming through his hair habitually, messing them up even more. 

"Actually, I was talking to Sejun and not you."

Seungsik makes a face at the elder, mocking him "aCtuAlly I wAs TalKinG tO SeJun aND noT yoU." 

"Why are you so cranky first thing in the morning?" 

"I don't know, maybe because you're being dumb?" 

"I'm being dumb? I just said its the weekend!"

"And we know."

"You are just being mean, now! I'm older than you."

Sejun watches from between, as both of them sit up and bicker across Sejun who slides out from inbetween to let them banter easier.

"I don't care if youre older."

"That's rude! You're just jealous Sejun likes me more." 

Seungsik scoffs, and Sejun's eyes drop to Seungsik's shirtless torso instead, the eight-pack defined strongly and looking so touchable. Seungwoo always wears a shirt to bed, whether its a tee or a tank top but he does and so did Sejun.   
Seungsik wore it to bed, too but then by the midnight he starts feeling hot and _boom_ , shirt off by sunrise. 

"No, he _doesn't_!"

"He actually does. Sejun likes me more." 

"Let's hear that from Sejun?" They turn their heads to Sejun who has no idea, too occupied with staring at Seungsik's pecs,  
"Huh?" He tilts his head in confusion like he always does, and Seungsik smirks at the eldest, "See? He was too busy staring at _**my**_ body."

Seungwoo gets closer to Seungsik, and places his palm flatly against the latter's toned chest, "I can see why."  
  
Seungsik looks at him confused, "I thought we were arguing over Sejun?" 

"Not anymore." And Seungwoo leans in to kiss along the side of Seungsik's neck, letting a hiss leave the younger's mouth, "Its too early for this." Seungsik rolls his eyes and he looks at Sejun for help who chuckles and gets up from the bed, "I'm heading to make breakfast." 

Seungsik whines to Sejun, "No~ Don't leave me behind!" He feels Seungwoo sucking on his skin, marking it darkly and Seungsik clicks his tongue, "Not a hickey!"

Seungwoo laughs and gets off of the bed, too, "That's for making my ass sore last night!" 

"Such a kid." Seungsik shook his head. 

Seungsik is the last to come out of the washroom, freshly showered and still not wearing a shirt, which immediately sparks a question from Seungwoo, "Why are you still naked?"   
Seungsik sticks his tongue out at Seungwoo, and just walks to Sejun who has his back facing both men as he prepares the breakfast. 

"Hyung, you're gonna get cold if you don't wear a shirt..." Sejun says, attention solely on the vegetables he was frying in the pan. 

And then he's feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist from the back, and a chin rest on his shoulder, he can smell the floral scent of Seungsik's body lotion and he knows its him, even more so when Seungsik kisses his cheek and Sejun smiles, 

He looks at Seungsik who is grinning back at him happily, "What do you wanna do today?" 

Seungwoo being the petty man he was, walks inside the kitchen too. 

"Let's watch a movie." Seungwoo suggested.

"I was asking Sejun-ie." Seungsik threw at him, and Sejun almost groaned because those two were at it again. But he enjoyed seeing them bicker like that.   
At the end of the day, there was only one outcome and that was all three of them snuggling together contently. 

"I was just giving a suggestion." Sejun moves to grab the salt and Seungsik is moving with him, and honestly, Sejun doesn't want to think about it but he can feel Seungsik's built chest pressing against his back.

He's glad Seungsik is atleast wearing sweatpants. 

"Sejun? What do you think about a movie?" Seungwoo tilts his head to ask, there was never a time that Seungwoo and Seungsik did anything without knowing how Sejun feels about it first.

Seungwoo has changed into a black tee and grey sweatpants, which both him and Seungsik had a pair of and Seungsik was wearing it right now too. Frankly neither of them have noticed it yet or that would be another reason to argue over.

"Sure. Just not a horror movie." Sejun giggles and he looks at Seungsik, "Can you let me go for a moment?"

Seungsik pouts, eyes turning glassy and pleading, looking like a puppy right away despite his big self. 

"Why?" 

"I gotta take the food out on plates." 

Seungsik removes Sejun's hand from the spatula, reaching out to turn the stove off, "Seungwoo will deal with that, right?" 

He glances at Seungwoo who gives in, while Seungsik turns Sejun towards him and presses his lips onto the younger's. 

There has always been a problem with Sejun regarding Seungsik's body, and he can't focus on anything else besides where he should put his hands exactly in this situation. 

Seungsik helps him with that, guiding Sejun's hands around his own shoulders and he rubs his hands up Sejun's sides lovingly, 

Sejun is almost about to melt into the kiss distractingly when Seungwoo announces in a loud voice, "FOOD IS ON THE TABLE!" 

They pull away breathily and Seungsik just pecks his lips once more, "You're so cute, Sejun-ie." 

"FOOD IS ON THE-"

"Yes, Yes! We're coming! Geez." 

Sejun laughs at both the men for being this way, even though both of them are already 25, they played around at home like kids. 

After a long discussion, they ended up choosing to watch an animated movie.   
Surprisingly, Seungwoo and Seungsik mutually chose the movie. Which was kind of suspicious to Sejun since both of them have been bickering since morning but he just shrugged it off. 

In reality, both men chose the movie because they had a plan to distract Sejun from in-between and a movie with lots of suspense would've ruined their plan. 

If you see inside their heads, there is 80% Sejun. 

They adored him with everything in their existence, and in the starting, there were confusions and things holding them back until the 3 of them said ' _Fuck it, this is where **MY** heart wants me' _

And it doesn't really matter anymore what anyone thinks because people who supported and loved them were the only ones that mattered anyways. 

Barely 10 minutes into the movie and Seungwoo is snuggling up into Sejun's neck, and planting a chaste kiss there. Sejun threads his fingers into Seungwoo's soft hair, that had grown out just slightly and the eldest hums into his neck. 

Seungsik keeps his eyes to the screen in their living room, they're seated on the 3-seater, the TV parallel to them. And Sejun doesn't take mind of the casual cuddling until Seungwoo was practically clinging to him and making cute little noises.   
Sejun chuckled at his behaviour, "What's up with you?" He looks down at Seungwoo who smiles at him innocently,

"I missed you so much." Seungwoo said, and Sejun coos at him, despite being younger, "Aw, it was busy last night, for sure."   
"I wish we all had the same working hours."   
Sejun made a dejected face, "Me too, Hyung."   
Seungwoo leans up to kiss Sejun, and Sejun is instantly slipping into it, turning his body towards Seungwoo to kiss him better. 

Seungwoo stretches his arm and taps Seungsik, a signal which he caught immediately and he moves behind Sejun, hugging him from behind. 

His palm goes straight to Sejun's thigh, giving it a squeeze knowing that its where Sejun is weak at,

And indeed, Sejun gasps into Seungwoo's mouth, making the latter smirk and push in his tongue to deepen the kiss further. 

Seungsik dips his head into the crook of Sejun's neck, and starts trailing kisses down his ear, neck and his finger tugs at the collar to reveal more skin. 

Sadly for him, his phone starts ringing and he almost cursed out loud, the good part hadn't even started yet. Their days usually pass by with just Seungwoo and Seungsik at home, since Sejun had night shifts. Seungwoo worked from home so he had the time and privilege to be with both men throughout the day while Seungsik had his morning shifts.

He picks up the phone, sliding it out the pocket of his sweatpants,  
"Hello?" 

Meanwhile, Seungwoo pushes Sejun further up against Seungsik's hard chest, mouth connected and the TV plays in the back. 

"Yes? Right now?" 

Seungwoo pulls back at that, and Sejun is breathless, just looking at Seungwoo with hazy eyes, 

"Yes. It'll take me around 10 minutes to reach there." 

  
"Right. I'll be there."

"Seungsik?" Seungwoo asked, and Seungsik shuffles from behind Sejun, "Boss called me in for an urgent meeting. I got to go. I'll be back in..." He checks his phone, "Around an hour." 

Sejun pouts, saddening,  
"That's too long." 

Seungsik chuckles bitterly, "I know, baby. And Seungwoo? I better not find your dick anywhere near Sejun's ass when I return. The rest is all yours."

Seungwoo flips him off, "I'm the eldest, I can do whatever with my Sejun."

"MY sejun." Seungsik corrects, rushing off to the bedroom to change into work clothes hurriedly. 

"OUR Sejun!" Sejun yelled and giggled against Seungwoo's lips who was back to kissing Sejun.

Sejun hooks his arms around Seungwoo's nape, letting Seungwoo take the lead with the kiss. 

They're immersed into the kiss, hands roaming each other's bodies, so much that they don't hear Seungsik step back out of the room, wearing a white dress shirt, and a black tie with his black pants. 

He picks up his phone, wallet and keys, clattering them noisily to distract Seungwoo and Sejun.

"Remember what I said, Seungwoo! Take care, Sejun-ie." 

Seungwoo ignores him and pulls away just to makes faces behind his back, and Sejun laughs at that, "Stop that!" 

"Take care, Seungsik!" Sejun says and hears the door lock. Seungwoo goes down on him, littering kisses all over Sejun's neck and collarbones and he pulls at the hem of Sejun's shirt, "Take it off." 

Sejum complies, pulling off the shirt and throwing it away somewhere. 

He just needs to feel Seungwoo all over his skin. 

And that's what he feels exactly. The large hands touching him everywhere, rubbing down his thighs and groping them, his lips kissing gentle marks down his pale skin and Sejun's lips leave soft hums and breaths.   
Seungwoo pauses at his nipple, breath fanning across the part and Sejun shivers. 

Seungwoo licks a stripe along the bud and Sejun bites his bottom lip to hold it back, feeling him suckle on it and Sejun's back arches. 

Seungwoo trails lower, and he grabs the hem of Sejun's pyjamas, slipping his hand inside, and grabbing Sejun's member in his hand, the warm palm making Sejun sigh.

Seungwoo palms him, up and down, and he presses kisses back up Sejun's body. He knows Sejun loves that,  
Sejun always has.   
He loves feeling Seungwoo's lips everywhere, he loves the bliss of having all of Seungwoo's attention.

Seungwoo's hands are suddenly pulling down Sejun's bottoms off entirely and Sejun grabs at Seungwoo's tshirt to take it off of the older's body and he feels satisfaction fill him up as he sees the six-pack. 

He runs his hand over Seungwoo's abs, and now that Seungwoo has easier access to Sejun's dick, he palms it in his hand better. 

Seungwoo has his eyes locked on Sejun who was getting redder, and Seungwoo taps Sejun's lips with his other fingers, "Can you suck on them for me?"   
Sejun nods, and takes in the fingers, he rolls his tongue around the digits, lubricating them generously. 

Sejun looks at the screen, letting Seungwoo handle the rest and he feels his legs be pushed back gently and Seungwoo's finger making its way inside while the other hand rubbed his dick up and down. 

"The TV..." he said absent-mindedly and Seungwoo chuckles, now beside his ear and the hair on Sejun's skin rise at the way the sound rumbled, 

"You're worried about that when there's me on top of you?" 

Sejun turns his head to look into Seungwoo's eyes, and he smiles, he wants to say something as a reply but Seungwoo is suddenly speeding up and his finger is thrusting inside deeper. 

He just whines and scrunches his eyes in pleasure, and Seungwoo has the audacity to push in another finger, his middle finger and ring finger stretching Sejun apart and Sejun is whimpering small noises. Seungwoo's lips are back at his skin, right under his earlobe and he moans, "I'm c-close." 

Seungwoo takes out his fingers, and his hand halts too.

Sejun passes him a half-confused and half-mad glare, "What?~"  
Seungwoo kisses his temple softly, "Lemme go grab a condom?" 

Sejun holds him back, palms grabbing Seungwoo's muscled shoulders, "No. Seungsik said no to that..." 

Seungwoo groans, "Who cares? I'm hard as hell right now, Sejun-ie."

"But Seungsik is scary when he's mad!" 

Seungwoo thinks, and he agrees. Seungsik _IS_ scary when mad.  
People used to think Seungwoo would be in control between the 3 of them but Seungsik is the authority in here.  
Judging from the silence, Sejun knows whats going on in Seungwoo's head and he widens his eyes to emphasize further, "See? You understand that too!" 

Seungwoo just sits back up, "Fine. But I'm not letting you cum. Suck me off until Seungsik returns."

Sejun is easy to comply with that, he had been eyeing the boner outlining through the sweatpants for a while now. Seungwoo leans back into the couch arm, resting his back against it and Sejun gets on all-fours. 

"But there's still quite some time till he returns..." 

"Then make me last all that time, Sejun-ie."

Sejun looks at him, annoyed and Seungwoo just smirks evilly, "You love it." And Sejun just ignores the cocky elder, pulling down Seungwoo's sweatpants and he realizes now why Seungwoo was so visible-- he was only wearing sweatpants and he just shakes his head before taking a hold of the dick.   
His hyungs can be unbelievable with their desires sometimes. 

Whether it be the soft desires of buying him too much food and feeding him generously or it be them being merciless with their hands all over Sejun and their scents intoxicating his senses at the same time. 

Whether they were being lovey-dovey or making love. 

Seungsik walks inside, and he hangs off his bag at the hanger, then the keys and throws his wallet back at the table. The living room comes in view and all he can see is Seungwoo with his head tilted back and deep gasps.

And then he hears the slurping and suckling noises, and even though the sudden (read: stupid and boring) meeting was tiring, suddenly Seungsik was all riled up, especially inside his pants.   
He steps closer to see Sejun with his mouth wrapped around Seungwoo's cock and his lips are shiny, cheeks hollowed and he is sucking intently. Seungwoo opens his eyes at the sound of Seungsik's shoes against the carpet and he is panting, unable to hold back his moans. 

"O-Oh, you're ho-ome." His chest is heaving up and down and his shirt is discarded by now. Seungsik wastes no time, he takes off his shoes and loosens his tie, walking to the bedroom without looking back even once more,

"Come to the bedroom. Both of you." 

Seungwoo rolls his eyes, frustrated, "I hate when he does that." Sejun pops off his dick with a soft 'pop', the cold air hitting Seungwoo's dick and making him shiver and he makes a disgusted face at Seungsik's back, seeing him take off his tie. 

And both of them had to obey, especially since Seungsik sounded like _THAT_.

Seungwoo pulls up the sweatpants from where they had been dropped to his ankles, and Sejun is already inside, held in Seungsik's arms securely and being kissed roughly by the taller. 

Seungwoo joins them and hugs Sejun from behind firstly, making Seungsik pull away and glare at Seungwoo, "Let me have my time with Sejun-ie." 

Seungwoo raises a challenging brow at him, "What? No." 

"The hell you mean 'No'?! I missed him for so long."

"A literal fucking hour only, Seungsik." And Seungwoo's hand holds Sejun from behind, rubbing his palm up his chest. 

"Still. I need him to me for some time."

"You're being too greedy!"

"So?! Its Seju-mmph!" Sejun had turned Seungsik's face back to him and continued the kiss, licking inside Seungsik's mouth and Seungsik being stubborn, removes Seungwoo's hands from around Sejun's waist.

Seungsik's hands grip Sejun's back and he pulls their bodies impossibly close, tilting his head and rubbing his tongue inside Sejun's mouth, where he knew the younger was weak and Sejun's knees buckle feeling Seungsik's tongue.

Seungsik was expecting that and he quickly handles that by grabbing Sejun's thighs and he raises the younger slightly, giving him the time to wrap his legs arounf Seungsik's waist. 

Now, thats a lot to take in for Seungwoo who whines, "I want Sejun, too!"

"He was with you all this time, Seungwoo!" Seungsik said, pulling away and he seats Sejun on the bed, getting on top of him but that's unacceptable for the eldest who was about to throw a tantrum over Lim Sejun.

He climbs the bed and starts pressing butterfly kisses into Sejun's skin from behind, the neck and the shoulders while Seungsik unbuttoned his work shirt.

"Han Seungwoo." Seungsik said in a warning tone, and Seungwoo ignores him.

"Sejun, how about you tell Seungwoo you want _ME_ right now?" 

Sejun looked between Seungsik's eyes and his dick, and it was half-true. He did want Seungsik but he wanted Seungwoo too. 

He wanted both of them.  
No, cut that. He _**needed**_ both of them. 

"No, he doesn't. You disturbed us earlier, I was about to cum you know!" 

"You deserve blue balls for being a little _bitch_."

"Little bi-" Seungwoo gasped, "I didnt even put my cock an inch near Sejun's ass! And I'm still a little bitch?!" Seungsik halts, and Sejun is half sitting up between both of them. 

Seungsik reaches over and ruffles Seungwoo's hair, "Good boy." 

Sejun glances at Seungwoo who is very pleased with that, and Sejun chuckles,  
"What do I do with you both?" He sits up on his knees, and puts his palm on Seungwoo's nape to kiss him, and Seungsik hurriedly hovers from behind, giving Sejun's meaty thighs a firm squeeze and Sejun leans his head back to kiss Seungsik next.

"I need both of you. Thats it." He whispers, gazing into Seungsik's eyes and he can feel the older smirk against his lips, "Anything our baby wants. Right, Hyung?" 

Seungwoo nods his head, and Sejun drops on his palms, taking off Seungwoo's sweatpants again and his mouth is taking the dick in right away.   
Seungwoo moans out loud, the heat wrapping around him so intense and Sejun knew how to suck and where, running his tongue along the veins of Seungwoo's cock. And he tries to take as much as he can, leaving the rest for his hand.

"I stretched him already earlier." Seungwoo says in-between pants to Seungsik who smiles and captures Seungwoo's lips in a small kiss, "Thank you, baby."  
Now, that 'baby' was mostly Sejun, but at times it could be Seungwoo too.   
It was just an endearing nickname Seungsik loved to call both his boys. 

The supposedly small kiss turns hasty until Seungwoo was moaning more and kissing less, and Seungsik gets away to take out the condom and lube. 

He had gotten hard the moment he saw Sejun with his mouth sucking on Seungwoo's cock so hotly on the couch, he just needs to lube himself up over the condom once he unzips and takes off his pants and boxers.

Meanwhile, Sejun is immersed in sucking Seungwoo off, and when he feels lubed up fingers push inside to stretch him one last time, he hums and that sends vibratory sensations up Seungwoo's cock who cries out a moan, fingers going into Sejun's locks,  
"You're too good." 

Seungsik takes out his fingers and lines up his cock against Sejun's entrance, slowly inching side and he sighs at the mere tightness enveloping him. He rests his dick inside the deepest part of Sejun, and while he waits for Sejun to get adjusted to his size, he brings Seungwoo close and kisses down his neck, and he gives extra attention to where his shoulder connects to his neck, emitting louder moans from Seungwoo.  
No doubt the eldest was the loudest, and he didnt even have a ~~Seungsik's~~ dick inside of him right now. 

Seungsik lets go of Seungwoo and he holds Sejun's hips in place, to pull out of Sejun's hole, and he watches the way Sejun is hugging him so tightly. He can't help the groans that will slip if he stops biting his bottom lip right now. 

Seungsik thrusts his dick in, slowly picking up pace and Sejun whines, every sound making Seungwoo moan out, and the noises fill up the empty room. From the suckling noises Sejun made, his softer moans, Seungwoo's raspier moans and sounds Seungsik's thrusts. 

Seungsik keeps at his pace, pushing his cock inside deeper with every thrust and Sejun's getting sloppier at sucking Seungwoo so he looks up at Seungwoo for help who was already looking down at his pretty face getting fucked. (Not really, Seungwoo was being gentle)   
Seungwoo puts both his hands into Sejun's hair, tightening lightly and he controls the speed of his thrust, just letting Sejun do whatever he wants with his mouth.   
He could understand how overwhelming Seungsik could be. 

Seungsik pulls out almost entirely and slams back in, straight at Sejun's prostate and the boy's eyes roll into bliss, "There! Seungsik, please!"   
Seungsik couldn't go against Sejun, can he? 

And when he sounds _this_ needy and cute? 

So he does just that, pushes out and _slams_ back inside harder than before, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again until Sejun was crying out, mewling and there was more of Seungwoo rubbing his dick now than Sejun sucking on it, but the sight was pretty much enough for Seungwoo anyways. 

The glazed eyes, continuous moaning and pleasured expression, Seungwoo could get off to that. And ofcourse Seungsik and his deep moans too, and the way his pecs flexed everytime he thrusted into Sejun. 

"You like me better or Seungsik?" Seungwoo asks out of nowhere and Sejun is not in the situation to answer, 

"He likes me better, Seungwoo. Stop asking the obvious."  
Seungsik noticeably goes faster, and his cock is hitting every single spot inside Sejun, throbbing and Sejun can feel himself over the edge, head in the clouds from how good it feels, and he remembers he as a dick to suck on. 

"No! I like both of you, I _love_ both of you."

  
And With too much moans, and too much tongue, he goes back on Seungwoo's cock, and Seungwoo is close again. He watches Seungsik grunt and pump into Sejun deeper, making the younger arch his back and Seungsik holds Sejun's dick in his hand, rubbing it to make Sejun further lose his mind.

Seungwoo clasps his fingers into Sejun's hair and puts his dick inside Sejun's mouth, "Just keep your tongue steady for me..." he breathed and Sejun obediently did that. 

Sejun can't focus on anything anymore, he could feel every single thrust inside of him, in both--his mouth and his hole.  
He should be used to both his lovers being so much to take at once but he wasn't. 

He trembled under Seungsik, and Seungwoo chants that he's about to cum, which Sejun was definitely ready for and Seungwoo just fucks into his mouth, slipping a chain of moans and hard pants. Sejun swallows all of it, and that did drive Seungwoo crazy. 

Now that they're done with Seungwoo, Seungsik flips Sejun around after pulling out and he re-enters immediately, filling Sejun up and reaching deeper inside with the new position. He holds apart Sejun's legs, hooking his hands under Sejun's thighs and his thrusts are progressively getting _rougher_ , indicating his orgasm.

Sejun clenches his fist around the bedsheets, skin red from the activities and he is moaning louder, feeling Seungsik's cock push into his prostate again and again until Sejun's toes were curling and all he could do was pant out, "I'm coming-" and Seungwoo helps by rubbing that out for Sejun. 

Seungsik thrusts in one more time, faster and he comes inside the condom, slowly riding out the rest of his high. 

And just like everytime, Sejun recieves a good-job kiss from both of them.   
"You did great, baby." Seungwoo says, and Seungsik jokingly says it back to Seungwoo, "You did great, _BABY_." 

Seungwoo points his eyes at him, and Seungsik just pulls out carefully, moving away to dispose the condom and Seungwoo gived another kiss to Sejun, "He's annoying, honestly." 

"But you love him." 

"Well, that is true." Seungwoo chuckles, and they move on to their daily cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE I DID THE PROMPT RIGHT AAA  
> Anyways, i suck at making titles for my works and thats my only weakness me thinks <\3  
> Please tell me i did a good job prompter 😭💔
> 
> Prompt No. 187 : Sejun’s boyfriends (who also happen to be boyfriends) trying very hard to individually get his attention.


End file.
